Tomb of Silas
|residents = *Silas (formerly) |type = *Cave }} The Tomb of Silas was hidden within the depths of the island. It was the location where the world's first immortal, Silas and the Cure laid entombed. History Early History Approximately 2,000 years ago during the 1st century B.C., the powerful witch Qetsiyah sealed the first immortal Silas and the Cure on the island to punish him for his betrayal. Centuries later, a group of miners created a well above Silas' tomb. This allowed them to experience a mysterious "magic" that came from below (the magic being Silas) that allowed them to see their lost loved ones. However, it required them to sacrifice blood. They were all found bled out (this means they may have sacrificed too much blood to maintain their reunions with their loved ones and died). A group of college kids had come to the island for spring break. A few weeks later, they were all found dead and drained of their blood (they were more than likely sacrificed by someone to feed Silas). In 2009, Atticus Shane ventured to the island to locate the well. Shane spilled his blood in order to see his wife Caitlin Shane again. He was then told what is needed in order to raise Silas, who could in turn revive her and his son, Sam. Season Four In Into the Wild, Shane tells the history pertaining the area of which Silas is entombed. In Down the Rabbit Hole, Bonnie performs the spell along with Jeremy to open the passage causing much of the upper levels of the tomb/cave to collapse. She and Jeremy reach Silas' body and realize he and the cure are fossilized together and they must feed him blood to take it. They are attacked by Galen Vaughn who stabs Bonnie and tries to feed Silas. After a skirmish between Jeremy and Vaughn they are saved by Katherine who is masquerading as Elena. She then forcefully feeds Jeremy to Silas, takes the cure and flees leaving Jeremy behind. Silas drains Jeremy of blood and snaps his neck as an injured Bonnie watches in horror. In Stand By Me, Silas took Bonnie and Shane and left the tomb before Elena and Stefan found Jeremy's body. Damon and Stefan discussed the likeliness of Jeremy's permanent death then all of them left the tomb with Stefan and Elena leaving the Island with Jeremy's body. Later Rebekah returns with Vaughn. Vaughn explains that none of them has seen Silas' face and that he could be anyone. Rebekah leaves a tied up Vaughn there to die but before she can leave he riles her up by telling her if they are smart to use the cure on Silas and kill him. Appearances ;Season 4 *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' Gallery |-|Images= Tomb-Silas(4).PNG Tomb-Silas (3).png Tomb-Silas (2).png Tomb-Silas (1).png Tomb-Silas.png Names in the cave.PNG Dark well.PNG S4ep13-3.png Bonnie-Jeremy-tomb (2).png Bonnie-Jeremy-tomb (1).png 4x15bonus-03.jpg |-|Videos= Vampire Diaries 4x13 Into the Wild - Elena tries to stake Rebekah The Vampire Diaries 4x14(Katherine Kills Jeremy Silas Awakes) Trivia *Initially, it was believed that the well (tomb) had magic that can allow loved ones to be seen at the cost of blood. However, it was just illusions created by Silas to feed himself and manipulate the unsuspecting person desperate enough to seek out their lost loved ones. A perfect example of this is what Silas did to Shane. *The title "Down the Rabbit Hole" may refer to the danger of releasing Silas. **The Down the Rabbit Hole is the entrance to the "Underworld aka Wonderland". In Wonderland, everything appears chaotic, incoherent, and sometimes very dangerous. **Several characters have mentioned that Silas will bring hell on Earth, if he is released. *The tomb is composed of four parts: **It is located inside a mountain. **Inside, in the upper part, is a mine. **After descending the well, there is a cave, where the the magical passage to Silas is. **Once the passage is opens it contains a small network of tunnels that goes further down the earth and leads to Silas' body and The Cure. *This is the second tomb shown that contained one of the most powerful characters (the first being Mikael). See also Category:Locations Category:Locations outside of Mystic Falls Category:Cemeteries